Inutile
by Prince of Nobody
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'il serait sans lui, désormais ? Plus rien. Un être à qui il manque la moitié de lui-même est inutile. Alors il serait inutile. Inutile, et faible, et en pleurs. Tout le long. Sadstuck. Humanstuck. K plus pour cause de suicide et de mutilation. J'imagine. Je savais pas quoi mettre en genre.


NDA : Je sais pas. Je sais plus. J'ai jamais rien su. J'ai pleuré, je l'avoue. Pleurer sur sa propre "oeuvre", c'est un peu débile, pas vrai ?

* * *

Il était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais autant pleuré.

Il n'avait pas compris, pendant un court laps de temps. Ou un long, d'ailleurs, c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté autour de lui, il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé. Il était juste resté là, debout, sur le seuil de la porte, le regard fixé vers le centre de la pièce. Mais, pourtant, son regard était perdu dans le vide, trop choqué pour le garder posé sur quelque chose – ce quelque chose qu'il avait tant aimé, mais qui maintenant n'était plus. Puis, il eut comme un déclic. Ses joues, ses si jolies joues, couvertes de taches de rousseurs et bien souvent rougies, furent rapidement inondées de larmes salées, ces larmes qu'il avait bien souvent retenues en sa présence, quand quelques cicatrices s'échappaient des manches de sa veste, où qu'il trouvait quelques objets tranchants dans un coin de sa chambre. Il s'effondra à terre, hurlant quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Savait-il seulement ce que lui-même voulait dire ? Il avait juste voulu exprimer sa douleur, son désespoir, sa peine, sa mort intérieure, mais il n'avait pas trouvé les mots pour le faire, alors il a juste hurlé, hurlé autant qu'il pût, avant que ses poumons ne lui crient d'arrêter en brulant sa gorge et sa poitrine. Alors il se tut, mais il continua de pousser des hurlements étouffés par ses lèvres, ceux-ci étant moins douloureux.

Il réussit pourtant à se calmer et leva la tête pour observer une dernière fois la scène.

Le tabouret renversé par terre. Le sang dispersé partout sur le sol et sur les murs, formant parfois quelques formes ou bribes de mots, tous plus glauques les uns que les autres. Les bras et jambes ensanglantés, couverts de coupures, si l'on pouvait toujours appeler cela des coupures, atteignant parfois presque l'os. La corde. Le corps pendu.

Son amour.  
Son amour pendu.  
Sollux.  
Sollux Captor pendu.

Et il pleura à nouveau.

* * *

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de prendre un parapluie. La pluie se mêlait parfaitement avec ses larmes.

L'enterrement venait de se terminer. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de personnes. Il n'avait pas été la personne la plus sociable qu'il y avait sur terre, loin de là, et il avait coupé les ponts avec une grande partie de sa famille. Seulement une dizaine de personnes s'étaient présentées, lui compris, et elles avaient toutes quitté la tombe dès l'enterrement fini. Sauf lui. Il fixait toujours la tombe, pourtant, son regard était perdu dans le vide. Exactement comme il y a maintenant un mois. Il s'avanca vers la tombe, ses joues dégoulinantes – de pluie ou de larmes, il ne savait plus, et s'adossa contre la pierre tombale. Après tout, c'était fini maintenant, pas vrai ? Toutes ces années, elles ne valaient plus rien, désormais. Il pouvait se laisser mourir ici. Il pensait que ce serait mieux comme ça.

Oui, ce serait mieux comme ça.  
Si il lui manquait une moitié de lui même, que serait-il, après tout ?  
Inutile.  
Il serait inutile.

* * *

« Hey. Il faut partir, maintenant. »

Une main secoua sa chevelure blonde trempée, le réveillant. Il n'avait pas arrêté de pleuvoir, et il avait dormi quelques heures sur la tombe, sous la pluie. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Il faisait nuit désormais. Il leva la tête afin de détailler la personne, ou la chose, venant de le réveiller. Un homme, apparemment dans la vingtaine, au teint pale – mais pas autant que lui, aux cernes marquant ses yeux d'un noir de jais envoûtant – mais pas autant que lui, aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés – mais pas autant que lui. Il était presque sûr qu'il était à l'enterrement, lui aussi. Il lui tendit la main, alors il la saisit. Il ne sût pas pourquoi, mais il le fit. Surement parce qu'il lui fallait bien une chose à laquelle se raccrocher, à présent. L'homme l'aida à se lever et le pris par le bras, afin qu'il ait de la place sous son parapluie, bien que l'abriter ne servirait à rien. Et ensemble, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la sortie du cimetière.

« Alors, tu t'appelles comment ?  
-Dave. »  
Il hésita.  
« Dave Captor. »


End file.
